Preguntas sin respuesta
by Kirara213
Summary: Morgiana siempre se hizo muchas preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta y eso es algo que Aladdin aprende por las malas. [Fic participante en la actividad De Junio "Para eso estan los amigos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**Summary:** Morgiana siempre se hizo muchas preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta y eso es algo que Aladdin aprende por las malas. **[Fic participante en la actividad De Junio "Para eso estan los amigos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **N/A:** No estoy muy a gusto con el resultado final, pero espero que les guste.

Su vida siempre había sido un misterio con miles de preguntas y con muy pocas respuestas. A menudo cuando era pequeña y en su habitación reinaba la noche, su mente se ponía a recapacitar sobre esas muchas cuestiones que tenía. Pero al no encontrar respuesta jamás a ninguna de ellas, intentó olvidarlas. Y funcionó por un tiempo, pero no el suficiente.

Todo sucedió en una noche oscura de otoño. Recordaba perfectamente como las traviesas brisas hacían bailar las hojas recién caídas. En aquella ocasión, como en muchas otras, Aladdin hablaba felizmente sobre sus recientes hallazgos, mientras que ella se limitaba a escucharle atentamente cada palabra que decía, con una débil sonrisa formada en sus labios por el simple hecho de poder estar con él, mientras permanecían en el exilio para protegerse de Sinbad y Arba.

—Mor-san— la inmadura voz del joven magi resonó en sus oídos y ella, que andaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tan solo levantó la mirada y a través de ella preguntó a su amigo cuál era su petición—. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

En aquel momento, Aladdin hubiera deseado haber nacido mudo, porque así se habría librado de ver aquella expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Ese dolor que era reflejado en sus facciones... Nadie debería de poder expresarlo.

—No lo sé.

Esa era una frase que en muchas ocasiones Aladdin había escuchado, pero no fue sino hasta aquella ocasión que supo por sí mismo todo el sufrimiento que podían otorgar aquellas tres palabras.

Su única reacción fue morderse el labio al ser consciente que había herido a su amiga, él mismo sabía muy bien que ella había sido esclava la mayor parte de su vida y que lo más probable era que desconociera dicha fecha... Pero aún así formuló aquella pregunta sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

—Mor-san, y-yo lo siento. N-no era mi intención herirte— entre balbuceos hizo el intento de disculparse, pero supo que fue demasiado tarde al ver a la chica fanalis levantarse de su asiento.

—Iré a dar una vuelta, después vuelvo— antes de que Aladdin tuviera oportunidad de detenerla, Morgiana ya había pegado un enorme salto y puesto una enorme distancia entre ellos en el proceso.

Aladdin se llevó la mano al corazón, pudiendo así notar con más facilidad el pulso acelerado que este mantenía. Los nervios parecían ya ser una parte de él, una nueva sensación que jamás había sentido estaba tomando el control sobre él. Un nuevo sentimiento surgía en él... el miedo a herir a sus seres queridos.

Rápidamente usando su poder para levitarse emprendió el vuelo. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo impulsivo, más típico en Alibaba que en él, pero ese no fue impedimento para que avanzara por el cielo en la fría noche.

Como un águila desesperado por encontrar a una posible presa, comenzó a otear desde el aire en busca de la fuerte pelirroja, que para su desgracia se escapaba de su campo de visión. El bosque donde habían tomado cobijo era bastante grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que fuera imposible encontrarla.

Decidió volver a observar la zona que antes había estado vigilando, por si había pasado desapercibida, escondida entre la maleza. Sus ojos se abrieron al divisar una melena roja como el fuego apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol.

Veloz, y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió hacia allí como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y es que él no deseaba una vida en la que estuviera peleado con su gran amiga.

Lo primero que sus ojos pudieron distinguir de Morgiana al observarla más de cerca fue su rostro durmiendo pacíficamente. Su acelerado corazón pudo relajar su acelerado ritmo por unos segundos, porque volvió a bombear con fuerza al ver las diminutas marcas de lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la Fanalis. Había estado llorando y seguramente fue por su culpa.

La culpabilidad volvió a invadir su cuerpo y esa sensación horrible que dejaba esta se implantó por segunda vez en él. Dudaba poder soportarlo mucho más, pero por más que intentara evitarlo era como luchar contra un ente invisible que solo le hacía sufrir continuamente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus mejillas comenzaban a sentirse húmedas por las lágrimas que bajaban por ellas y se había acercado considerablemente hacia donde estaba la chica durmiente. Dejó su peso recargado contra el mismo árbol que ella, manteniéndose un poco alejado, pero sin mantener mucho las distancias con ella.

A pesar de saber que posiblemente no le escuchaba en absoluto por estar profundamente dormida, de su boca no salían más que disculpas silenciosas, las cuales el viento no dejaba de llevarse con él.

Ugo le había contado que a veces el sentimiento de culpa no dejaba dormir a las personas que lo padecían, por eso no pudo evitar sentirse mal cuando a la mañana siguiente los potentes rayos de sol y el calor característico de las mañanas otoñales lo despertaron de su sueño. No se sentía lo suficiente responsable por sus acciones del día anterior como para perder el sueño, ¿se estaba tomando el asunto de forma apropiada o estaba siendo un irresponsable?

Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar por fin lo que había a su alrededor, estos se detuvieron y fijaron su atención sobre Morgiana, la cual parecía ser que se había despertado antes que él y se encontraba preparando su equipaje para su regreso con el dueño de Zagan.

—B-buenos días, Mor-san— intentó decir entre tartamudeos, su nerviosismo era muy notable, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de sus constantes temblores y de la duda en su voz con solo verlo y oírlo.

La mencionada apartó su atención de su tarea y la posó sobre él—. Buenos días, Aladdin-san— su tono como siempre era tranquilo y sin emociones presentes, pero en aquel momento para el magi se sintió como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre él. Él solo podía notar una frialdad en sus palabras, que aún sin existir en realidad, lo herían profundamente.

Durante el resto del día, la fanalis pudo notar como su amigo se mantenía distante de ella. Por muy raro que pareciese, ella era la que hacía el intento de iniciar conversaciones con su joven compañero, lo cual le costaba bastante debido a su actitud callada y tranquila.

Hakuryuu los observó con una sonrisa al verlos regresar del bosque al que habían ido a pasar la noche para así despejar su mente. El ataque conjunto de Sinbad y Arba había sido muy repentino y comprendía que, tras haber perdido el apoyo que les aportaba Alibaba por su culpa, quisieran pasar un tiempo a solas sin su compañía. Él lo entendía tras haber perdido también a Judal.

Pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió mucho y eso fue el ver los papeles invertidos, Aladdin con rostro serio y Morgiana intentando entablar una conversación. Eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto y ocasionó que las palabras se le trabaran en la boca al intentar saludarlos con un ''buenos días''.

—Buenos días a ti también, Hakuryuu-san— le habló devuelta Morgiana de inmediato, con su característica pequeña sonrisa. Al menos ella seguía comportándose como siempre.

Volvió y prestó atención a los gestos del más joven, y tras hacerlo unos minutos por fin él se dio cuenta de su presencia y le regresó el saludo. Aunque al hacerlo su voz sonó más seca que de costumbre, lo que le evidenció más al ex-emperador que algo le ocurría.

Le preguntó con la mirada a su compañera, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, indicándole que ella también desconocía la respuesta. El niño ante el desconcierto de los otros dos cogió la mano del adolescente y comenzó a tironear de ella, dándole a entender que lo siguiera.

—Tengo que hablar con él a solas un momento— Morgiana asintió y se fue por el camino contrario para encontrarse con los leones rojos y así entrenar un poco.

—Espero que me hayas traído aquí para contarme lo que te pasa— fue directo al grano, él no era Alibaba ni Sinbad y no podía darle el apoyo moral amable que él seguramente necesitaba. Solamente podía hacer eso por él, preguntarle sin rodeos de ningún tipo y esperar a que él le respondiese para así intentar ayudarlo de alguna forma.

Aladdin titubeó antes de hablar, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el otro—. A-ayer sin querer herí a Mor-san—. Hakuryuu abrió los ojos como platos, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión, alzando una de sus cejas dubitativo. Morgiana se había mostrado muy tranquila y no parecía dañada ni física ni psicológicamente. ¿A qué daño se refería Aladdin que él era incapaz de ver?—. Le pregunté cuándo era su cumpleaños y se puso muy triste, creo que le recordé su vida como esclava— continuó el niño.

Esa última información acabó por aclarar la mente del conquistador de calabozos, ahora entendía el extraño comportamiento de su amigo hacía unos minutos atrás, tan solo se sentía demasiado culpable por haberla ofendido y su ánimo por ello se había visto afectado.

Se llevó la mano a la boca pensativo, en el fondo quería ayudar a Aladdin a quitarse esa carga de encima, pero no se le ocurría ningún método que pudiera usar.

—Bueno podrías... —el niño lo observaba esperanzado, lo que solo ponía más nervioso a Hakuryuu. Normalmente las ideas se le venían rápido a la cabeza, pero esa mirada avivaba sus nervios y le impedía pensar con claridad—. La verdad es que no sé que podrías hacer para solucionarlo, si fuera Sinbad de quien hablásemos bastaría con realizar una fiesta en la que hubiera alcohol y mujeres, y con Judal bastaría con llevarlo a alguna guerra para entretenerlo. Pero siendo Morgiana, no sabría decirte que podría hacerla feliz.

Los ánimos de Aladdin no mejoraban mucho mientras escuchaba el tono dudoso de Hakuryuu, al contrario empeoraban por momentos, pero hubo algo que lo alentó justo en medio de sus proposiciones. Tal vez no podría animarla con alcohol y mujeres por cuestiones obvias, pero la idea de una fiesta en honor a ella no le resultó tan mala. Sonrió, siendo ignorado por el pensativo Hakuryuu que todavía le daba vueltas al asunto, y tras agradecerle con un pequeño ''gracias'' salió en busca de los preparativos, los cuales comenzaban con hablar Takeruhiko, el cual se hallaba pasando por allí.

—Eh, de nada supongo— contestó, mientras veía al magi hablando con el rey entusiasmado—. Aunque sigo sin saber cómo te ayude.

Nunca había sido muy buena sonsacando información a los demás, y en ese momento no podía sino maldecir por no poder hacerlo. Cientos de preguntas, todas parecidas entre ellas, debían haber salido ya de su boca en los últimos minutos. Pero por más que lo intentaba, la boca del león rojo ante ella permanecía cerrada en todo momento. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, la única contestación que recibía era silencio.

Morgiana no era muy curiosa, pero quería saber que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Hakuryuu cada vez que hablaba con ella se ponía nervioso, Aladdin apenas y mantenía conversaciones con ella, y el rey Takeruhiko tan solo le sonría burlonamente cuando le preguntaba sobre el asunto y se iba poniendo como excusa que tenía deberes reales que solucionar. Y después se encontraban los leones rojos que, aunque eran los seres con los que más tiempo pasaba, se negaban a contarle lo que ocurría.

Lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizar sus ansias de conocimiento eran entrenar con los leones rojos, así que —aunque estos no le dijeran nada— solía pasar casi todo el día entrenando y sus tiempos libres no tenía más remedio que pasarlos con Nanaumi, la peculiar dama enmascarada, quien parecía ser la única persona que seguía comportándose como antes.

Tranquila, fue encaminándose hacia el comedor para tomar su cena y posteriormente irse a dormir. Con lentitud desplazó las puertas correderas, a las que con el tiempo se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar, y entró en la estancia.

—¡Felicidades!—oyó que le gritaban varias voces conocidas. Extrañada y sorprendida, preguntó a Aladdin con la mirada lo que ocurría, ya que él era la persona más cercana.

El de Alma Toran se aclaró la garganta—. E-el otro día te ofendí cuando te pregunté por tu cumpleaños, así que pensé en dedicarte una pequeña fiesta como disculpa. Sé que no podrá compensarlo, además que personas como Alibaba y Masrur que son muy importantes para ti no están presentes, por lo que es posible que esta fiesta no te guste mucho, pero...—Morgiana lo abrazó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, dejándolo atónito.

—Por supuesto que me gusta. Te esforzaste para hacerme esta fiesta exclusivamente para mí, ¿por qué no habría de gustarme?

El niño la abrazó de vuelta, enterrando su cabeza sobre su hombro. La fanalis pudo notar como el chico comenzaba a temblar y al sentir su hombro húmedo pudo deducir que estaba sollozando—. Lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte con esa pregunta.

—No estoy molesta en absoluto— dijo antes de que él hablara de nuevo—. Nunca lo estuve en realidad, solo huí porque me preguntaste algo que no podía responder y el miedo pudo conmigo. Hay tantas preguntas sobre mi pasado y tan pocas respuestas...

Aladdin levantó su cara de su hombro, dándole mejor vista de sus mejillas rojas y llenas de lágrimas, las cuales no tardó en secarse con su propia mano de sopetón—. Entonces las buscaremos juntos— dijo decidido. La joven se sorprendió un poco ante el repentino cambio de humor de su compañero, pero no tardó en sonreír débilmente y asentir con la cabeza.

Unos brazos los abrazaron por la espalda ante su sorpresa—. No tengo nada en contra de vuestra búsqueda, pero mejor por ahora disfrutamos de la fiesta, ¿no lo creen?— espetó el monarca de Kina enérgico.

—Tu aliento apesta a alcohol, Takeru-san— dijo Aladdin, cubriéndose la nariz.

—¡Lo sabía! El ladrón que vació el barril de la bodega no podía ser otro— lo acusó Hakuryuu.

—En realidad no sé por qué te sorprendes, era más que obvio que fue su alteza quien lo había hecho— habló un niño de entre la multitud con voz tranquila.

—¡Hakuryuu-san y Nashime no insulten al amo!— les advirtió Nanaumi, empuñando su fiel espada corta.

—Parece que no podré darte la fiesta de cumpleaños tranquila que esperaba, Mor-san— el magi se rascó la cabeza, mientras veía la escena que estaban montando el trío.

—No te preocupes, estoy más que acostumbrada— contestó entre risas.


End file.
